


The Little Red Bakery

by crimestitch



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimestitch/pseuds/crimestitch
Summary: AU  What if Abby got her happily ever after, and the bakery of her dreams
Relationships: David Rosen/Abby Whelan, Fitzgerald Grant/Abby Whelan, Fitzgerald Grant/Olivia Pope, Olivia Pope/Abby Whelan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Little Red Bakery

"Red" The words were followed by a whistle, both aimed at the middle aged woman behind the counter.

"Fitz, you know she hates when you call her that." A dark haired woman let out a huff while smacking the man across the back of the head. 

Abby, or Red as she hated to be called, looked up from her work. The bakery was mostly empty, except for the three people who mattered most in her life. "I'm sorry Abs, he is an untrainable idiot." Olivia narrowed her eyes at Fitz. 

Olivia and Abby had been friends for quite a few years. Ever since Olivia helped Abby get out of a bad relationship they had been connected at the hip, something their current partners tended to whine about. Fitz and David, what could she really say about them. Fitz was truly the love of Olivia's life, and David was reminding Abby what real men were like.

Abby finished what she was doing and made her way over with a tray of pastries and coffee. David quickly got up and pulled out a chair for Abby before helping set the tray on the table. "Here you go" David smiled at Abby before pushing her chair in. He bent over and placed a soft kiss on Abby's cheek before taking his seat. Olivia was busy passing out coffees and plates, very aware of the blush now covering her best friends face.

Abby quietly sipped on her coffee as the men inhaled their pastries. This was a Saturday morning tradition that Abby loved. Olivia and Abby had started it once they bought the building, and included the guys as they arrived in their lives. Once the shop slowed down, the other three would come by and enjoy some time together before deciding on an outing. This weekend the group was going to a drive-in theater for a marathon.

Abby was brought back to reality by a gentle squeeze of her thigh. She blinked and gave a soft smile to David as she joined in the conversation. Olivia was telling the group about a new case she had taken on. The defendant was trying to plead insanity in a kidnapping case and it was Olivia's job to prove that he was very much sane. Abby enjoyed the joint discussions the group could have. Even though she didn't have as much knowledge as the others, Abby never felt left out or dumb.

"Ok, I need to change and then we are good to leave. Quinn has the extra keys and is going to open tomorrow for breakfast." Abby smiled 

"Thats exciting! How long has it been since you have been open on Sundays?" Olivia turned her attention to her friend. 

"Maybe around six months? I got so lucky finding Quinn. She has been a godsend." As if on cue, Quinn walked through the double doors from the back.

"Oh!" Quinn jumped a little as she looked up from her phone. "I'm sorry, I thought you would all be gone by now." Quinn had previously met the group, but typically kept to herself.

Abby gave Quinn a soft smile as she shook her head. "It's fine. We were just getting ready to leave." With a look the two brunette men cleaned up the table and left it on the counter before heading out the back door. 

Olivia stopped at the counter and gave Quinn a devilish smile. "You are rather adorable." Abby rolled her eyes and pushed Olivia to the back door. "Have a good weekend. And again, thank you!" Abby hollered over her shoulder as the women disappeared.


End file.
